The Dragon
by Ericisthebest
Summary: Nico Issho. A young teenage half-human and half-dragon who has extraordinary powers. But their are others who want his powers and will stop at nothing to get them. But Issho has the power of a dragon emperor and also a powerful sword to back him up. Rated M because I said so!
1. Chapter 1

**"..."-talking**

 **'...'-thoughts**

* * *

 **(Unknown Forest)**

A young teen walks in the forest. He is Issho.

Issho is a young teen who is 17 years old. He has black hair and green eyes. He is wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, a green trench coat, and a blue bandana. He also wears black gloves. He has a black backbag.

He stops and looks up at a certain tree. He grins.

"I know you're up there. No need to hide."

At that exact same momment two figures descended from the branches.

The first was a young woman who was about 19. She had a black hair and Topaz colored eyes with catlike pupils. She wore a black kimono with a yellow obi. The kimono was open at her shoulders revealeing her breasts. She also had black cat ears and two black tails.

The second was a slightly smaller girl about 16. She had short white hair with two black cat hairclips. She had the same eyes as the older girl. She wore a white haori with a black obi. She had white cat ears and a white tail.

"It seems we've been discovered Shirone, nya."

The black haired girl spoke like a cat.

"'Sup. The name's Issho."

Issho introduced himself with a big smile across his face.

"I'm Kuroka and this is my little sister, Shirone. Nice to meet you, nya."

Kuroka introduced herself and her little sister. After that, they just stood there looking at each other.

"So where are you going, nya?"

Kuroka asked while Shirone was hiding behind her older sister.

"Wherever the wind takes me. And also, there's no need to hide Shirone. I don't bite."

Shirone walked from behind her sister and faced Issho. Her face was very red. Issho chuckled which caused Shirone's face to turn even more red.

"By the way, can we come with you, nya? We won't be trouble and Shirone REALLY likes you."

Kuroka said wth a mischievious smirk.

"Nee-sama!"

Shirone hit her sister while her face was really flushed. Issho chuckled yet again.

* * *

 **(At a lake in the forest)**

Issho was walking with Kuroka and Shirone who were currently part of his team. They were at the edge of the lake.

"Wow. This lake is real pretty."

Shirone said while her cat eyes widened.

"COME ON! WHY ISN'T THERE A FUCKIN' SPARK?!"

Issho and the nekos turned to see a blonde trying to light a fire. They walked over two them.

"Yo! You need some help?"

The a blonde turned to see Issho and his group.

The blonde was wearing a white T-shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. He had a sword sheathed at his left side.

"Yeah, mind helping me light this fire?"

"Oh, sure."

Issho then blew fire out of his mouth and made a nekos and the blondes were astonished.

"H-H-How did y-you do that?"

Shirone asked.

"I"m a dragon."

Issho replied.

"D-D-Did you just say d-dragon?!"

The blonde asked.

"Yep."

Just as he replied, two figures walked towards the campsite.

The first one was a woman with long orange hair. She wore a blue shirt, white skirt, and brown heeled boots.

The second was a reindeer. It wore reddish colored pants, a pink top hat with a white 'X' on it. It had firewood tied around its back.

"Oi! Kiba! We're back!"

The girl with the orange hair waved to comrade.

"Oh! By the way, we didn't get your names."

Issho remembered what he was going to ask him.

"Well, I'm Kiba. The girl is Nami. And the reindeer is Chopper.

Kiba introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you all."

Issho replied. Just then he looked at Nami who was removing the firewood from Chopper's back. Suddenly the reindeer changed. He changed into a much smaller form. Issho's jaw dropped to the ground, and Kuroka and Shirone were pretty shocked at what Chopper just did.

"Nya? Uh, a Kiba what just happen to Chopper?"

Kuroka asked with an astonished look on her face.

"Oh that's Chopper's transforming powers. He can transform into many forms. What Chopper was just in was his Walk Point. The form he is in now is his Brain Point."

Kiba explained while cooking some fish on the fire.

"You want to eat with us?"

"What? Why?"

Issho asked with a VERY confused look on his face.

"You helped me make this fire. It's only fair that you get the share of the food."

"Yeah okay. Will eat."

And Issho, Kuroka, and Shirone ate with Kiba and his crew. After there meal they all went to sleep. **(FYI: It's nighttime if you didn't know.)**

* * *

 **(The next morning** )

Issho was gazing at the morning sun rise. Kuroka and Shirone were talking to Nami and Chopper. Yeah, you heard me. the reindeer can TALK. Anyway, Kiba was putting out the fire. He then walked over to Issho.

"Hey, Issho..."

"Yeah, Kiba?"

"Can me, Nami, and Chopper go with you, Shirone, and Kuroka?"

"Why?"

"Because we're better off with you. I can't even light a fire."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go tell the others."

The two walked over to the others. The others looked at them.

"I got some news guys. Long story short, we're all going to be together now on. Is that okay with you guys?"

Issho asked them. They all responded yes. They started walking again. They didn't have to clean up or anything beacuse they didn't have supplies.

'I don't know what's up ahead, but I promise I will protect them.'

Issho thought as he looked at his new band of friends.

* * *

 **This is how the adventure of our heroes began. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"..."-talking**

 **'...'-thoughts**

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town)**

Issho was walking alongside his new friends. They came across a pretty big town.

"This town seems nice. Wonder what it's called?"

Issho questioned.

"It's called Kuoh Town."

Chopper, who was currently in his brain point, read the sign.

"Seems like a nice place to live."

"Yeah, it does."

Shirone and Kuroka both commented on the town.

"Hey, Issho?"

Nami asked.

"Yeah what?"

"Why are we here?"

"We're going to live here."

Everyone became pretty surprised at what Issho just said.

"Excuse me, Issho but how are we going to live here? We don't have any money."

Nami was pretty confused on how they were going to live in the town without money.

"We'll use these."

Issho opened his backpack and revealed to them jewels. Everyone widened their eyes at the jewels.

"Issho-senpai, where did you get these?!"

Chopper asked with a really confused and really amazed face.

"A friend gave'em to me. We'll sell them and get some money."

"How much are they worth?"

Kiba asked.

"Oh about a little more than one billion yen."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground at the worth of the jewels. Issho started to walk into town.

"You guys comin' or not?"

Everyone snapped out of their shock and followed Issho into town.

* * *

 **(At an Apartment)**

After cashing in all of the gems Issho had, they got all the necessities they needed. They then bought an apartment. It was very nice and decent sized. There was room for everyone. Issho was currently looking out the window and staring at the full moon. Kuroka walked up to him.

"Something wrong, nya?"

"No nothing's wrong, Kuroka-san. I'm just thinking about some friends I left behind."

"Ah, I see."

"Oh by the way..."

"What, nya?"

"I got us enrolled at Kuoh Academy, the high school down the street. We go tomorrow."

"Do I have to go?"

Kuroka pouted cutely. Issho just chuckled.

"Relax. You and Chopper don't have to go but the rest of us are going. And please behave while were gone."

"I don't make any promises, nya."

Kuroka said with a very mischievious smirk.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

The students of the 2nd Year Classroom were all talking about the new students that were transfering into their class. Then the teacher came in.

"Alright, settle down."

With the teacher's word everyone settled down and took their seat.

"You already knew this but we're getting new students today."

The teacher gestured towards the door for the new students to come into the classroom. Issho, Kiba, Shirone, and Nami wakled into the classroon.

"Go on. Introduce yourselves."

Issho went first.

"Hello. I'm Nico Issho. Nice to meet ya."

Next, Shirone.

"I'm Toujou Shirone. I hope we can get to know each other."

Then, Nami.

"My name is Nami. I look forward to working with you guys."

Finally, Kiba.

"Yuuto Kiba. Happy to meet ya."

"Alright, you can take your seats."

With the teacher's word the four took their seats.

Issho sat close to the front. Shirone sat next to Issho. Nami sat a few rows behind Issho and Shirone. Kiba sat next to Nami.

And with that their school lives started.

* * *

 **(Issho's Apartment)**

After a long day of school, the foursome cam back pretty tired. Issho plopped down on the couch next to Chopper who was reading a medical journal. Nami and Shirone went to their rooms. Kiba and Kuroka started to make dinner. Unbeknownst to the team, people are watching them.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

A man with red hair watches the group though a magic circle. A maid with gray hair stands next to him.

"He seems pretty strong. Invite him to the party."

He told the maid and she just nodded. She then left the room.

* * *

 **Who is this man watching over Issho and his friends** **? And what do they want? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"…" **\- talking**

'…' **\- thoughts**

 ***…*- actions**

* * *

 **(Issho's Apartment)**

Everyone was currently looking at Issho. He was wolfing down his food.

"How are you eating so much?!"

Kiba yelled at Issho. He was truly astonished.

"Well, I'm a dragon. And dragons have very BIG appetites."

 ***Burp!***

Issho had finished all of his food.

"Well this has been a good dinner, but I'm going to bed now. Good night! Thanks for dinner Kuroka!"

Issho ran off to his room to go to bed.

"I made dinner too you know!"

Kiba was VERY pissed.

Issho ran into his room and plopped himself down on his bed. He didn't even bother to change his clothes.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

It was 7 A.M. Issho had just woken up. Something felt wrong to him.

'What the hell is on me?'

He thought to himself. He pulled the covers off him. His eyes widened with surprise as he saw Shrione laying on top of him. She had her cat ears and tails out.

"S-S-Shirone?! W-What are you doing here?!"

Issho was really surprised . His face was really red as he looked down at the white neko.

"Good morning, nya. Sorry about sleeping on top of you. You just seemed so warm to sleep with."

 ***Knock. Knock.***

Just then a knock was heard from Issho's bedroom door.

"Hey, Issho! We're going to be late for school! Come on! Get up!"

It was Nami.

 ***Open.***

Nami opened the door. She looked at Shrine and Issho. Issho was sweating.

"I'm not even going to ask."

 ***Close.***

Nami walked out and closed the door behind her. Issho looked at Shirone.

"Well, we should probably get ready for school."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Shirone replied.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

It was currently lunch time. Issho was currently eating his lunch out of his HUGE lunchbox. Kiba, Nami, and Shirone were eating their lunch with their friends. As Issho was eating he overheard Shirone talking with her friends.

"So Shirone, whee do you live?"

"Well, I live with Issho-senpai."

All the boys in the class heard what Shirone said.

"WWWHHAAAAAT?!"

The boys turned their gaze to Issho. He was currently eating his food with chopsticks. They walked over to him.

"Can I help you fellas?"

Issho then ate a piece of chicken.

"DIE PRETTY BOY!"

One of the boys punched Issho. It didn't hurt Issho.

"Ow! Are you made of iron?!"

Just then the teacher walked back in. Lunch time was over. He looked over at the boys who were crowding Issho.

"What are you doing?"

He questioned.

"Well, I was just eating my food. Then these fellas came up to me. Then this one punched me."

Issho pointed at the one who punched him. The teacher became pissed.

"How dare you do this while I'm not here! Issho has done nothing wrong and yet you've him a hard time. You will all stay for a 3-hour detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

None of the boys bothered Issho after that. Or at least for the rest of the day.

 **(Issho's Apartment)**

* * *

Issho was looking through the mail. Shirone was reading a book. Nami was in her room listening to music. Kiba sharpening his sword. Kuroka was flicking one of Chopper's horns.

"Hey I told you to stop it!"

"But this is to much fun, nya."

Chopper was very annoyed but Kuroka didn't stop. Just then, they noticed Issho was staring at a letter.

"Hey Issho-senpai, what cha doing?"

Chopper asked curiously. Issho turned his gaze to his friends.

"Oh, it's a party invitation."

" " " " "A party invitation?!"""""

Everyone was surprised. Nami even came out of her room.

"Yeah an invitation."

"Well, open it up!"

Nami yelled at Issho to open the letter.

 ***Rip!***

Issho ripped open the envelope. He read it to his friends.

"It says: Dear Issho and his friends, you are invited to my little sister's engagement party. It's on Saturday at 7:00 P.M. Please attend. Use the magic circle on the back of this invitation to get to the party.— Sirzechs Lucifer."

Issho turned the invitation around and saw the magic circle.

"Who's Sirzechs Lucifer?"

Kiba questioned.

"I've heard of him. He's one of the four devil kings of the Underworld."

Everyone's eyes widened at what Issho said. Issho then got out a pen and paper.

"Well, I better draft our response."

Issho wrote a letter accepting the invitation. He sent the letter via magic circle.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the Underworld)**

The gray-haired maid walked into the room. Sirzechs was sitting in his throne.

"My Lord, they've accepted."

The maid said to her master.

"Good. My little sister's engagement party is going to be a flashy one."

* * *

 **What does Sirzechs mean when he said his little sister's engagement party would be a flashy one? What does he have in store for Issho? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

"…"— **talking**

'…'— **thoughts**

 ***…*— actions**

* * *

 **(Issho's Apartment: Issho's Room)**

Issho is looking in a mirror and combing his hair. He is wearing a black dress shirt, orange clip-on tie, black suit jacket, black dress pants, and black shoes. Something is troubling him.

'Something's not right. Why would one of the four devil kings invite me to his little sister's engagement party? I feel like Sirzechs has an ulterior motive…' Issho thought to himself as he finished combing his hair.

"Oi! Issho-senpai! Are you ready?!" Chopper called from outside of Issho's room.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Issho replied.

Issho opened the door and Chopper was standing in front of him. Chopper was wearing a red leather coat along with his usual clothing and his blue backpack.

"Everyone's ready. Follow me." Chopper told Issho with a "follow me" gesture of his hoof.

Issho followed Chopper to the living room where everyone was currently waiting. Everyone is wearing fancy party clothes. Kuroka is wearing her usual kimono and she is wearing an ornate headband and black high heels. She has cat ears and tails out. Shirone is wearing a pink dress with red shoes. She also has her cat ears and tail out. Nami is wearing a black dress and and black high heels. And Kiba is wearing a simple black tuxedo.

"Alright everybody. Let's go!" Issho said with a smile and everyone replied with a nod.

Everyone gathered around Issho. Issho reached into his pants pocket and brought out the invitation. He touched the magic circle on the invitation and a circle spawned on the floor. Then they all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **(Mansion in the Underworld)**

Issho and co. were transported to a very large mansion. They walked up to the mansion and a guard stopped them from entering.

"Halt! Do you have an invitation?" The guard said while holding a spear in front of the door to prevent them from going in. Issho brought the invitation out from his pocket and showed it to the guard. The guard stared at it for a bit and moved his spear allowing them to go in. "You may enter. Enjoy the festivities."

Issho and his friends entered the grand mansion where they were greeted by another guard.

"Please, the party is this way." They followed the guard into a grand hall. It was full of High-Class Devils. The guard left them and headed back to the entrance.

"Okay guys, do whatever you want but stay out of trouble. That means you Kuroka." Kuroka just stuck her tongue out at Issho. After that that gang dispersed and went to do their own things.

* * *

 **(A few hours later)**

Issho had lost track of his friends and decided to just stay at the refreshment table. As is he was currently sipping is punch something caught his eye. Two girls were staring at him. They looked like a pair of twins. One had pink hair which was in a braided ponytail and the other had blue hair which was in a regular blue ponytail. They also both had yellow cat ears. As he looked at them they turned away and blushed. Issho just shrugged his shoulders and went back to sipping his punch.

Suddenly, a blonde man appeared in a burst of flames in front of the hall. He is wearing a red suit.

"Greetings renowned devils of the Underworld. On behalf of the House of Phenex, Riser would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today. This is a historic day for the world of devils, as to dynasties are about to become one. I, Lord Riser of the distinguished House of Phenex, shall wed Lady Rias of the illustrious House of Gremory."

He held his hand out to present somebody.

"And now, I present to you my bride, Rias Gremory!"

A woman with red hair and was wearing a red dress appeared from a red magic circle. Then a young man with red hair stepped forward along with a gray-haired maid.

'Who the hell is that?' Issho thought.

"It's the great devil Lucifer!" a random devil shouted.

'Oh, well that explains who he is.' Issho went over in his thoughts.

"Well, don't you two make a happy couple." Sirzechs said. Riser smirked while Rias just frowned.

"I have a request of you Riser." Sirzechs asked while looking at the the blonde guy.

"Anything for the great Lucifer." Riser replied with a bow.

"I want you to demonstrate your powers before settling down."

"Of course. Just say who and I will incinerate them."

Sirzechs turned to face everyone at the party.

"Will Nico Issho please come over here?" He announced loudly.

Issho put his punch down on the table and walked to the front of the hall, all eyes upon him. He soon reached the front of the hall. and stared coldly at Srzechs.

"Nico Issho, would you please demonstrate your powers for everyone here tonight?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yeah, alright." Issho answered, still staring coldly.

Sirzechs faced both Riser and Issho.

"Alright you two. Whichever one of you wins will get to marry my sister." He said. Issho just rolled his eyes.

"Actually I'm not going to fight." Issho said. Everyone widened their eyes.

"And why not?" Sirzechs asked still keeping a calm face despite what Issho said.

"Because I rather let blonde over here burn me to a million ashes then marry this slut you call your sister." Issho said as he started to walk away. But he suddenly stopped.

"On second thought, I'll fight. But know this Sirzechs. If you try to put me into a marriage with your slut sister, I'll make sure the Underworld needs a new devil king. Got that?" Issho spoke with a lot of killing intent. Everyone could fell it, including Issho's friends. Sirzechs was silent, but eventually nodded.

"Alright, I shall prepare the arena." Sirzechs spoke.

 ***Click***

Sirzechs clicked his fingers and a magic circle appeared on the floor. Issho and Riser moved and stepped on the magic circle.

 ***Shine***

Issho and Riser disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **(In the Arena)**

Issho and Riser were taken to a very spacious arena. The sky was purple. The corners were adorned with giant chess pieces. And their was a giant screen.

"Alright, are you ready to begin?" Sirzechs's face appeared on the giant screen. Riser nodded but Issho held hid hand up.

"Give me a minute." Issho said. A magic circle appeared under Issho's feet. A bright light cover Issho's body.

When the light died down Issho had changed his clothes. He was wearing his usual attire. You know, his white shirt, blue jeans, black boots, green trench coat, and blue bandana. Another face appeared on the big screen. This time, it was girl with blonde hair and two ponytails with drill curls.

"You messed with the wrong family, Nico! My brother is about to tear you a new one." She yelled.

"Yes I will. Tell me something." Riser spoke arrogantly.

"I have the great power of the Phoenix. You have…nothing. So what gives you the idea that you can beat me?" Riser asked.

"Oh just this." Issho left arm was covered in a bright red light. When it died down, Issho had a gauntlet that resembled a dragon's hand, it had a green jewel on the palm area, and two spikes jutting from the elbow area.

 **{Dragon Booster}**

Riser widened his eyes at what he was looking at.

"Y-You wield the Boosted Gear?! And you are the host of t-t-the Red Dragon Emperor?!" Riser asked while stuttering a little bit.

"Yeah." Issho replied casually.

"Well it doesn't make a difference. I'll still burn you to a crisp!" Flaming wings appeared on Riser's back and he flew towards Issho.

"I'd like to see you try bird brain!" Issho charged towards Riser while the jewel on his gauntlet shined brightly.

They got closer and both raising their fists and…

 ***Bam!***

Their fists collided and made a huge impact. The fight was on.

* * *

 **Who will emerge victorious in this fight between dragon vs** **phoenix? Read the next chapter and find out! And also, new record! This chapter has more than a thousand words! See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

"…"— **talking**

'…'— **thoughts**

 ***…*— actions**

 **{…}— Ddraig talking aloud**

{…}— Ddraig talking in Issho's mind

* * *

 **(In the Arena)**

 ***Bam!***

Issho and Riser's fists collided with each other, making a huge impact. The fight was ON!

 ***Whoosh! Crash!***

Riser was pushed back by the sheer force of Issho's punch. He crashed straight into one of the walls of the arena and made a semi-circular crater. Riser fixed his stance.

"Boy do you know who you're fighting right now?!" Riser asked enraged, flames starting to grow around his body.

"An arrogant dick who thinks he's SO great because he has chicken flames." Issho said. Riser's right eyebrow twitched.

"I"M GOING TO INCINERATE YOUR PITIFUL LITTLE BODY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Riser shouted as he flew at Issho with flaming wings.

"Ha! I like to see you try Mr. Fried Chicken!" Issho raised his gauntlet-clad hand. The green jewel glowed brightly.

 **{Boost!}**

Issho felt power as his sacred gear doubled his power.

"RRRAAHHHHH!" Issho charged at Riser while his Left hand was emitting a crimson red aura.

They got closer to each other. Riser engulfed his right hand in flames and tried to punch Issho. But Issho skillfully dodged it and…

 ***Bam***

Issho nailed a direct hit at Riser's face. Riser went flying but he quickly fixed himself. He charged up flames again but when he went to aim at Issho, he was nowhere to be found.

'Where the hell did that br—' before Riser could finish what he was thinking he felt something strike his stomach.

 ***Bam***

Issho punched Riser in the gut and sent him flying yet again. Riser flew so fast, he didn't have time to fix himself and went straight into a wall.

 ***Crash!***

Riser, once again, made a crater in the wall. The funny thing is, it's exactly next to he crater he made earlier.

As Riser came out of the crater, he coughed up blood and fell to his knees. He slowly staggered to his feet. HIs eyes were filled with slight fear.

"Impossible. He only got two hits in me! Why is there so much fucking pain?!" Riser questioned, coughing up more blood.

 ***Tap. Tap. Tap.***

Issho started walking closer to Riser. He stopped right in front of him. Riser looked at him, enraged. He coat his right leg in flames and…

"GGGAAAHHH!"

 ***Bam***

Riser tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to Issho's face but he merely just blocked it with his Boosted Gear. Riser now looked frustrated.

 ***Bam. Bam. Bam.***

Riser delivered more roundhouse kicks, which were all blocked by Issho.

 ***Grab***

Issho grabbed Riser's leg. Riser struggled to break free, but his struggling was pointless as Issho had a tight grip on his leg. Issho winded up his leg and…

 ***Kapow***

Issho landed a kick on Risers face, which made the latter skid across the ground of the arena. He pushed himself up. He stared at Issho.

 ***Tap. Tap. Tap.***

Issho walked up to Riser. Riser just stared with wide eyes. He was surprised how a mere human could kick his ass. Riser spread his fiery wings and flew back a few feet. He charged up a fireball.

"Try and dodge this you little shit!" Riser said as he was preparing to launch it at our protagonist.

Issho raised his gauntlet-clad hand. A small red sphere formed in his hand.

"Hahahahaha! You think that little sphere can hurt me?! Well, say goodbye!" Riser launched the fireball at Issho, on a confident smirk decorated his face.

" **Dragon Shot!** " Issho punched the red sphere and a massive beam was unleashed. Riser's fireball disappeared in the red beam. Riser wasn't smiling now.

"GGGAAAHHHH!" Riser shouted in pain as he too, was enveloped in the red beam.

 ***BOOM!***

There was a very big explosion. Issho wasn't fazed at all, as he just stood there. And as the smoke cleared, Riser was in a terrible condition. Both his legs were gone, he was missing an arm, and half of his face was obliterated.

"Come on! Are you done already? I thought you were some ancient firebird?" Issho said mockingly. Riser was mad now. All of his body parts instantly regenerated in flames. Riser flew up into the air raising his hand into the air once again. Making another fireball, this time it was COLOSSAL! Issho widened his eyes.

"Try and survive this, Sekiryuutei!" Riser unleashed the fireball on Issho.

 ***Bam***

Issho was holding the fireball back, but the look on his face signified that he was really struggling.

'Damn it! I've done it now. I've got to do something fast or I'm dragon barbecue.' Issho thought. Suddenly Issho had an idea. The fireball engulfed Issho and…

 ***Kaboom!***

As the dust died down, Issho was nowhere to be seen. There were only giant flames. Riser looked at the flames and laughed.

"Hahahaha! So this was the Sekiryuutei! So pathetic and weak!" Riser turned around to leave, until…

 **{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

"Impossible!" Riser said as he immediately turned around. He saw a figure in the flames.

"You didn't think I would let you burn me that easily, did you?" Issho asked as he started walking out of the flames.

Riser eyes widened with surprise. Issho was now wearing a red armor with the motif of a dragon. The green jewel that appeared on his gauntlet were on his both of his arms, shoulders, knees, and chest. There's a red dragonic tail coming from his back and there are large red dragon wings on his back.

{It's been awhile since you've Balance Breaker, Partner.} a voice said inside Issho's head.

'Ddraig. It's been awhile since I've talked to you.' Issho said to the Dragon.

{Remember Partner, the Scale Mail will only last for 3 minutes.} Ddraig conveyed.

'Yeah, I got it.' Issho thought as he spread his large wings.

Issho flew towards Riser at high speed.

 ***Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.***

Issho dealt a lot of punches to Riser. Riser fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

"Their is no way I would lose to someone as filthy as you." Riser said as he threw a flaming punch at Issho. Issho just vanished right on the spot. Riser looked around to find his opponent. Then…

 ***Pow!***

Riser felt something hit his back. Issho had dealt an axe kick. Issho vanished once again reappearing in front of Riser.

"It's time to end this, Phenix!" Issho flapped his wings and flew back a few feet. Issho raised his right arm and the jewel on it flashed.

 **{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!}**

Issho flew towards Riser at a very fast speed. Riser retaliated by shooting a lot of fireballs at Issho. But they all did nothing to stop the charging dragon. Issho raised his right hand and hit Riser in his abdomen. Riser coughed up a WHOLE lot of blood. He took few steps back before falling down, unconscious.

"Onii-sama!" Issho heard the voice of a girl. The same girl who insulted him back when the fight started. She was protecting her brother with her arms spread out. Issho just stood there and said nothing.

 **{Time up!}**

Issho's armor vanished leaving just him and his gauntlet. A magic circle spawned on the ground under Issho and he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **(Back at the Party Hall)**

Issho teleported back into the hall, he was greeted by his comrades. They were congratulating him on his victory against Phenex. SIrzechs walked up to Issho and his comrades.

"Good show, Issho. Now let's talk about the marriage between you and my sister." Issho got really mad and released a powerful red aura.

"Hahaha. Relax, I'm only kidding." Sirzechs said while putting his hands up defensively. Issue's aura disappeared as he calmed down. "However, since you won the match I will you anything you request. Anything, just say anything and I'll give it to you." Issho just stood there for a minute thinking to himself.

He then had an idea. He went up to Sirzechs and whispered his request into his ear. Sirzechs smiled. "Alright, it'll be done by tomorrow morning." Issho nodded. He walked over to his team. " Alright guys, lets go home." A magic circle appeared under their feet and they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **(Issho's Apartment)**

Issho and co. were teleported into the apartment. They all sat down in the living room, as they were all exhausted, Issho the most.

"Hey Issho-kun, can we ask you something?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, what is it Kiba-kun?" Issho replied with a puzzled look.

"You said you were a dragon right?"

"Yes."

"How come you were able to wield the Boosted Gear? Last time I checked, HUMANS are the only ones that can receive sacred gears."

"Well, I'm actually a hybrid. Half-human and half-dragon, my mother was human and my father was a dragon. Anything else you want to know?"

"No thats it."

Issho went back to resting, as using the Boosted Gear used quite a lot of his stamina. Suddenly, he had a massive headache. Issho clutched his head in pain.

"You okay, Issho-senpai?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Yeah, its nothing." But Issho knew damn well it did not mean nothing.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

Four people watch our heroes through a magic circle. One was a man wearing a trench coat and a fedora. Another was a blue-haired woman wearing a business suit. There was a little girl wearing a gothic lolita outfit. And the final one woman was wearing leather straps that only covered her privates. They all had large, black, feathery wings.

"So that's her, huh?" the little girl asked.

"I say we just take her!" the man suggested.

"Calm down, we mustn't rush. Right, Raynare." the blue-haired girl told her friend.

"I can't wait to get my hands on her. Soon I will have the powers of the Holy Artificial Angel." Raynare said with an evil and smug smirk.

* * *

 **(Another Unknown Location)**

There is a giant statue of a goddess. The statue was made to worship her. Suddenly, a bright light appeared at the base of the statue. A figure appeared. It is a young woman with light blue hair, and blue eyes, and pale skin. She is wearing some sort of purple sleeveless shirt with blue gem on it. She wears black leggings and high heel boots that have have green straps. She has a cloak that covers both her arms, and on one side is blue and the other is purple.

She looks up at the moon.

"Master, my friend. It's been far to long. I shall see you soon. Very soon." The mysterious female disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **The Fallen Angels are preparing to make their move. Who is the Holy Artificial Angel? And who is the blue-haired female and who is her master? Keep reading to find out! And thank you to the readers who** **reviewed for your kind words. I promise to keep this story up and won't delete this like the other stories I made. So until next time, see ya! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**"..."-talking**

 **'...'-thoughts**

 **{...}-Ddraig talking**

 **{...}-Ddraig talking in Issho's thoughts.**

 **Hey guys! I guess it's been awhile since I updated this story. Sorry about that. School started and it's getting hectic. I'll try to update this as early as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Issho's Room)**

Issho was half-asleep and half-awake. Shirone was sleeping on his right side, clinging to him. He also felt two other people clinging to him.

'That's funny, I don't remember anybody else getting in bed me. So who…?' Issho's thoughts were interrupted as he felt rustling underneath his blanket. He pulled the blanket off and he saw two girls. One had pink hair in a braided ponytail and the other had blue hair in a regular ponytail. They both had big, yellow cat ears.

""Nyaaa, hello Issho-san"" they greeted happily. Issho raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do I know you two?" Issho asked confused. The pink one placed her hand on Issho's face, which caused him blush a little bit.

'Her hand is so soft…' Issho thought.

"Don't you remember us, nya?" the blue one said whispering into his ear, causing Issho's face to turn even more red. Issho thought for a moment. Then he remembered where he saw them.

"Oh, that's right. You were the two cat girls from the party yesterday." Issho said.

""That's right, nya"" they replied happily.

"So, what are you doing here?" Issho asked, snapping back into reality.

"Well…" the pink one was starting to answer when a pillow was thrown at her face.

"Nee-san!" the blue one said as she turned to see who threw the pillow. The thrower was none other than Shirone.

"What was that for?!" the pink one said as she removed the pillow from her face.

"Get out." Shirone said coldly, pointing toward the door.

"Come on, nya. The bed is big enough for all of us." The blue one said. Issho looked at the bed and noticed it was king-sized. He looked around his room and noticed it was bigger than before, with expensive items and electronics.

"Wow. They work fast." Issho said as the three nekomatas continued to argue.

* * *

 **(Dining Room)**

Issho and co. were all eating with the two cat girls, whose names were Ni and Li. The entire building had become their home. It was 6 stories tall with three basements. The first basement had a huge indoor bath and training room. The second basement had a huge swimming pool. The third basement was a storage room.

"I never expected this place to be all ours." Kiba said as he ate a piece of egg.

"Well, let's figure out our arrangements." Issho said as he pulled out the blueprints of the house."The first floor has the foyer, living room, dining room, and kitchen. The second floor has Chopper's room, Kuroka's room, and Kiba's room. The third floor is just one big conference room. The fourth floor has my room, Nami's room, Shirone's room, and Ni and Li's room. The rest of the floors have vacant bedrooms. Those will be used as guest rooms. Is everyone satisfied with the arrangements?" Issho asked. Everyone replied with a nod.

"Alright then let's get ready for school."

* * *

 **(On the Way to School)**

Everyone, except Chopper and Kuroka, was walking to school in their uniforms. I didn't mention it before but the boy's uniform consists of black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black blazer, a black ribbon tied around the inside of the dress shirt's collar, and sneakers. The girl's uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, a black shoulder cape, the same black ribbon, red skirt, and brown shoes.

They were walking casually. Suddenly, Issho clutched his head in pain and fell to his knees.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kiba asked as he helped his friend back to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a headache." Issho said as he stood up.

"You had the same headache after the fight with Riser, a few days ago." Kiba noted.

"What does it mean?" Issho asked still clutching his head.

"I think I know what it means." Nami stated, all eyes on her. "I read in a book about dragon abilities, that when a dragon a has a headache, he or she senses danger. And the bigger the headache the closer the danger is." Everyone widened their eyes in astonishment.

"So, If what Nami-san says is true, then that means that danger is coming." Shirone said.

"If it is coming, then will need to be on our guard." Issho said. They all resumed walking to school.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy, 2nd Year Classroom)**

Everyone was alert. Or at least Issho, Shirone, Nami, and Kiba

"Yo." Issho jumped.

"Sheesh. Calm down. You look like you've seen a ghost." the one who startled Issho was a kid with blonde hair. He had a burnt scar on his his left eye.

"Sorry Sabo. I'm a little on edge." Issho said remembering that danger could be coming his way.

"Why's that?" Sabo questioned.

"Uhhhh…never mind. Just forget what I said."

"Okayyyy…" Sabo walked away. Just then, Nami walked up to Issho's desk.

"Hey Issho. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is is?"

"Can you come with me after school?"

"Why?"

"I'm going shopping and I need someone to carry my bags."

"Okay."

"Great. Meet me at the shopping district after school." Nami walked away.

'Why I am getting a bad feeling about this?' Issho asked himself in his thoughts.

* * *

 **(Few Hours Later at the Shopping District)**

Nami had bought a lot of clothes. And she made Issho carry all of her shopping luggage.

"Jesus Christ, Nami! Why do you need so many clothes?!" Issho asked struggling to carry Nami's shopping luggage. Suddenly a pink spear stabbed Issho's stomach. Issho dropped the luggage and dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Nami turned around and screamed in horror.

"ISSHO!" she ran over and helped him up.

"Are you okay!?" She asked while Issho started to cough up blood. Suddenly they heard an evil laugh. A woman appeared, she wore black leather straps, had dark bird-like wings, and a pink spear.

"Nami, if you want the boy to live, come with me." the woman said darkly. Issho stood up and summoned his boosted gear.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Issho ran and tried to punch her, but the woman just kicked him aside.

"HA! You think you can take me? You've lost too much blood. Now Nami, are you going to come with me or should I kill him now?" She asked darkly. Nami looked at Issho. Then she looked at the woman and lowered her head.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Suddenly, Nami sprouted pure, white angelic wings from back and a blue halo appeared above her head. She flew away with the dark woman, leaving Issho on the floor.

"Nami, no…" Issho blacked out. Luckily Chopper came in his brain point looking for Issho.

"Issho, where are yo...AHHHHH!" Chopper screamed as he saw Issho on the ground, a little bloody. He immediately transformed into a huge muscular form, known as his heavy point, he plopped Issho over his shoulder and ran back to the house.

* * *

 **(Issho's House)**

Everyone was in the living room, doing their homework. They suddenly heard shoutting as the front door slammed open.

"I need help! It's Issho! He's hurt!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the front door to see Issho with a bloody hole through his stomach.

"Kiba! Get my medical stuff. It's in my room!" Kiba nodded and immediately ran upstairs to Chopper's room.

"Issho-chan! What happened?! And where''s Nami-chan?!" Kuroka asked Chopper helped Issho up and he started to talk.

"We were ambushed...by...a fallen...angel. In order...to spare..m-my life...she went with the fallen...angel." Everyone widened their eyes in surprise. Chopper was the most surprised.

"And...also...why did...Nami have...wings...and a...halo?" Chopper and Kiba, who had just came back with Chopper's medical supplies, looked down. All eyes were on them.

"I guess we would have to tell you eventually. Nami is an artificially created angel." everyone widened their eyes in astonishment.

"Nami has powers that is sought by all of the three factions. That's why that fallen angel wants her. She wants her powers, but if she takes Nami's powers, she'll kill Nami." Everyone gasped in horror and shock. Issho stood up.

"We have to get Nami back." He said boldly

"You can't fight Issho. You're injured." Chopper stated.

"Oh yeah? Take a look." Issho pointed at his wound. Everyone had an astonishing look on their faces as Issho's wound had already healed.

"So who's with me?" Issho asked. Everyone replied with a nod.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **The Holy Artificial Angel has been revealed to be Nami. The fallen angels have made their move and have taken Nami. Can our heroes save her in time? Find out in the next chapter! Also, Keeper of the One Winged Angel is working on DxD fanfiction story and I'm helping him write it. It's not out yet, but when it is you should read it. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really have not updated this story in a long time. I know some of you (probably not a whole lot) have been waiting for this chapter. Well here it is.**

* * *

 **(Issho's House)**

Everyone was currently in the living room. Shirone, wearing her school uniform, and Kuroka, wearing her kimono, were sipping tea. Kiba, also wearing his school uniform was sharpening his sword. Chopper was filling his backpack with medical supplies. Ni and Li were just sitting on the couch.

"So what are we waiting for again?" Ni asked curiously.

"Were waiting for Issho. He's still getting ready." Kiba explained. Just then, Issho walked in. He was wearing his battle attire. His facial expression, which was usually cheery, was serious. It honestly made everyone in the room a little afraid.

"Everyone ready?" He said sternly. They all nodded, a little fearfully, too.

"Let's go." And they all left to the base of the fallen angels to get Nami back.

* * *

 **(In the Forest on the Outskirts of Kuoh Town)**

Issho and co. were walking to Nami's location.

"Hey, Issho. Are we getting any closer?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, her energy signature is getting stronger." Issho replied. The team walked for a little bit until they reached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, there was an old, dilapidated church.

"Nami's in there?" Kiba asked to which Issho nodded. They walked to the entrance and entered. There were holes in the roof and pews were overturned. They looked around, but could not find Nami.

 ***Blam!***

They heard the sound of a pistol firing. Issho's left hand immediately shot up and caught a bullet right in front of Shirone. Shirone yelped in astonishment.

"We're not alone." Issho said turning to altar. Everyone turned to where Issho was looking to. They saw a white-haired priest and he had a pistol in his hand.

"You're quick, dragon boy." He said with an arrogant smirk. Issho just scowled.

"Where's Nami?" he asked coldly.

"That slutty artificial crow? Well, if you want to get to her, you're going to have to go through me!" he shouted.

"Fine then!" Issho retorted. His eyes then changed, they became red and his pupils became slitted, and his body emitted a red aura. Kiba then put his hand on Issho's shoulder.

"Save your anger for the fallen. I'll take care of him." Kiba said reassuringly. Kiba then drew his sword.

"A blonde pretty boy? Well, I hope your ready 'cause Freed Zelzan is comin' at ya'!" Freed shouted maniacally as he sprinted toward Kiba with a light sword in hand. Kiba raised his sword.

 ***Clang! Clang!***

Kiba and Freed clashed with great ferocity.

"You're good!" Freed said. Kiba smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Kiba shouted as his sword turned completely black. As soon as it clashed with Freed's light sword, it emitted a black aura and the light from Freed's sword was sucked into Kiba's.

"What the fuck?!" Freed shouted.

'I didn't know Kiba had a Holy Eraser.' Issho thought to himself.

"Chopper!" Kiba shouted.

"Right!" Chopper shouted as he changed into his walk point and sprinted toward Freed.

"Arm Point!" Chopper shouted. He stood up and his biceps got huge. Kiba immediately got out of the way.

"Cloven Roseo!" Chopper shouted smashing his hooves into Freed's face, sending the priest flying into the wall. Freed jumped out of the rubble.

"You little brat!" He shouted. But before he could do anything he was hit with a pew. Everyone looked to the thrower who was none other than Issho.

"Nice work." Kiba said.

"He was getting on my nerves." Issho said. Freed, again, emerged from the rubble. He pulled a pellet from his coat.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" He shouted, throwing the pellet to the ground. There was a bright flash and he was gone.

"Crap. He got away." Shirone said.

"Forget him. Focus on the task at hand." Issho said walking to the altar.

 ***Pow!***

Issho punched the altar and it crashed into the wall. Where the altar once stood, there were a set of stairs leading into what looked like the basement.

"Nami's down there. Follow me." he gestured to his team and they followed him down the dark corridor.

* * *

 **(Corridor at the bottom of the church)**

Issho and co. walked down a long, torch-lit hallway. To lighten the tense mood, Ni and Li started flicking Chopper's antlers, much to the blue-nosed reindeer's chagrin.

"Will you fucking quit it?!" he shouted, clearly annoyed at the catgirls' antics.

""Nope."" they replied with a mischievous smirk.

 ***STOMP!***

The sound of a stomp echoed around the hallway and startled the others. The source of the sound was Issho, who had a furious look on his face.

"You think this is the time is the time to fool around?! Nami's life is on the line and you want to mess around?!" he shouted angrily. Everyone cringed a little. Issho turned around to continue walking, but Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Issho-kun, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself. What's really going on?" Kiba asked sternly. Issho took a deep breath.

"I don't want to lose Nami like I lost my other friend." Issho said sadly.

"What FRIEND?" Kuroka asked.

"Six years ago, I lost a friend because I didn't take a fight seriously. She sacrificed herself to save me. I don't want that to happen again." Everyone looked at him sadly and sympathetically.

"Issho-kun, I can't change the past but I can promise you that that will never happen again." Kiba said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Kiba." Issho said gratefully. The group continued walking.

* * *

 **(Some time later…)**

Issho and co. reached a large, wooden door.

"She's right behind this door." Issho said. Ni and Li ten walked up to the door.

"Wait! Don't-" but before he could finish, Ni and Li had already kicked down the door. On the other side of the door was a huge corridor. At the front were Raynare and her cronies, and Nami chained to a huge metal cross. Between them were an army of exorcists, armed with swords and pistols.

"Way to go." Issho said face-palming.

"Seize them!" Raynare shouted and the exorcist charged at them.

"Chopper! Launch me!" Issho said. Chopper transformed into his heavy point and flung Issho across the army to Raynare and her cronies.

"Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek! Buy me some time!" Raynare said as the cross began to emit a green light. The fallen angels whooshed out their wings and flew towards Issho, with light spears in hand.

" **Dragon Fist: Storm!** "Issho shouted as he spun and sent out a storm of punches.

 ***Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam! Bam!Bam!Bam!***

The fallen were hit with every punch and sent flying into the wall behind Raynare. Issho landed right in front of Raynare. Raynare, in a desperate attempt, threw a light spear at Issho. Issho dodged it by stepping to the side. He winded up his leg and…

 ***Kapow!***

Issho dealt a roundhouse kick to Raynare sending her flying into a wall. Issho rushed to Nami. He summoned his Boosted Gear and punched the chains, but to no avail. The chains would not break.

"I can't break them!" Issho shouted.

"Issho-kun, these are a special type of chain. Only a powerful sword can break them." Nami explained.

"A powerful sword?" Issho then lowered his head sadly.

'If only SHE was here.' he thought to himself sadly. Nami then looked up and widened her eyes in horror.

"Issho look out!" she shouted. Issho turned around and saw five exorcists charging at him with swords. But before the exorcists could attack, a bright blue ball of light ran straight into them and sent them flying. The ball dissipated and revealed the blue-haired girl. **(The same one from a few chapters ago.)** Issho widened his eyes and tears streamed down his face.

"F-Fi?" Issho said. The girl smiled.

"Hello, master." she said. Issho then pulled the girl into a hug to which she returned the hug.

"Fi! You're alive!" he said sobbing a little. They broke their hug.

"Fi, I need you." Issho said. Fi nodded in response. Issho held out his hand to her and she took it.

 ***Shine!***

Fi's body lit up with a blue glow. When the light died down, Issho had a sword in hand. The sword had a silver blade with blue designs. It had a blue crossguard with a blue gem embedded it in. Nami widened her eyes in astonishment.

'The Goddess Sword?! Issho wields the Goddess Sword?!' Nami thought to herself in disbelief. Issho raised the Goddess Sword and…

 ***Slash!***

Issho cut the chains and freed Nami.

"Thank you Issho-kun." Nami said to which Issho nodded. They turned to the exorcists who were still fighting the others.

"You ready to fight?" Issho asked. Nami held out her hands and a gold bo-staff appeared.

"Ready." They then clashed with the exorcists.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

"That was easy." Issho said. They had stacked the exorcists' bodies in a pile.

"Thanks again for coming for me." Nami said. Issho just smiled.

"That's what family's for." Issho said putting an arm around Nami.

"Don't touch me." Nami said coldly. Issho immediately retracted his arm.

"So...let's go home." Issho said. Everyone turned around to leave.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned around and saw Raynare looking like a complete mess.

"You think I'm going to let you get away?!" she shouted.

"What are you gonna do?" Issho asked.

"Yeah! You can't do anything!" Chopper said.

"Oh really?" Raynare smirked. She brought her hand to her mouth and she whistled as loud as she could. A pink magic circle appeared and from it a warrior appeared. The warrior wore black spandex, a pink zip-up vest that cut off at the midriff, some sort of pink kilt, silver gauntlets, silver boots, and a mask. The warrior had pure, long white hair and golden horns. It wielded a pink lance and a white, round shield. It also had pure, white, angelic wings.

"Galacta Knight, seize them!" Raynare shouted with an arrogant smirk. Galacta Knight raised his lance and a whole bunch of swords of light appeared. Issho immediately grabbed Fi's arm and she changed into the Goddess Sword. But then Galacta Knight turned around and pointed his lance towards Raynare. The swords of light when flying at HER.

"What are you do-?!" Raynare couldn't even finish what she was saying as she was impaled by Galacta Knight's light swords.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Issho said.

"That was so fucking brutal." Nami said.

Galacta Knight turned around. His gaze was sent onto Issho. Flapping his wings, he rushed at his opponent. Issho raised the Goddess Sword.

 ***Clang! Clang!Clang!Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! ***

The two warriors clashed with great ferocity. Issho kicked Galacta Knight and he skidded on the ground for a bt. When he stopped, he vanished.

'Where did he go? Did he run away?" Issho thought to himself as he looked around.

"Issho-senpai! Above you!" Shirone shouted.

Issho looked up and saw Galacta Knight above him. He jumped out of the way as the knight stabbed his lance into the ground.

'He's fast.' Issho thought as Galacta Knight pulled his lance out of the ground.

Issho then noticed something odd about Galacta Knight. He had a very slim figure.

'Such a slim figure. Where does all that strength and power come from?' Issho thought.

Galacta Knight charged at Issho and thrusted his lance at him. Issho blocked it with the Goddess Sword. The force of the attack sent Issho skidding back a few yards.

'Forget why he's so slim, I need to focus.' Issho thought.

Issho raised the Goddess Sword to the sky. A blue light emitted from it.

" **Goddess Slash!** " Issho slashed and a blue slash wave was released, charging at Galacta Knight. But Galacta Knight just stepped to the side, dodging it.

"Dammit!" Issho cursed.

Galacta Knight raised his lance and generated more light swords. He then pointed the lance at Issho and the swords barreled towards him. Issho ran at Galacta Knight.

 ***Klang!Klang!Klang!Klang!***

Issho managed to hit some of the swords and destroy them.

 ***Slish!Slish!Slish!Slish!Slish!***

Issho didn't destroy all of them. The rest of them cut him on the face, arms and torso. Issho got up to Galacta Knight and…

 ***Klank!***

He knocked Galacta Knight's lance out of his hands.

"Ha! Got you now!" Issho said as he swung the Goddess Sword downwards.

 ***Bonk.***

Unfortunately, Galacta Knight blocked it with his shield.

"Well, fuck." Issho said.

 ***Bam!***

Galacta Knight punched Issho in the face with his free hand and sent him flying into a wall. Issho's bandana fell off and the Goddess Sword was on the ground.

"Issho!/Issho-kun!/Issho-chan!/Issho-senpai!" the group shouted with worry.

Issho got back up. His hair was a little messy and he had a little blood dripping from his mouth. He picked up the Goddess Sword but left his bandana on the ground.

"You're good. It's been a long time since I've faced someone like you." Issho said with a grin. Galacta Knight just stared monotonously.

"But if you think that you can beat me, then you're seriously wrong." Issho said.

Issho raised the Goddess Sword and it released a bright blue light.

"What is Issho-chan doing" Kuroka asked.

" **Kenshi Henge!** " Issho shouted as the blue light of the Goddess Sword enveloped him and a white, bright light shined.

When the light died down, Issho changed, He was wearing a black spandex, silver chestplate with the Japanese character meaning 'transcendental', hip guards, pauldrons, armored boots, and gauntlets. On his face were blue designs and there were blue streaks in his black hair.

" **Chozetsu Kishi!** " Issho yelled raising the Goddess Sword.

"Whoa." Kiba said.

"Awesome! Issho-senpai is so awesome!" Chopper yelled with stars in his eyes. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

Galacta Knight had his mouth open a little in astonishment but immediately shook it off. He summoned more light swords.

" **Dagger Missiles!** " Issho shouted as six blue magic circles spawned next to him. From them, blue daggers shot out of them like missiles (hence the name).

 ***Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank! Clink!Clank!***

The daggers destroyed the light swords with ease. Some of them even cut Galacta Knight a little. Galacta Knight gritted his teeth. Issho charged at Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight pointed his lance at Issho but instead of firing swords he fired beams. Issho skillfully dodged them.

 ***Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!**

 **Clang!Clang!***

They clashed once again, this time with greater ferocity.

 ***Clank!***

Issho knocked the lance out of Galacta Knightś hands and it went upwards. The lance pointed at Issho and…

 ***Boom!***

It sent a powerful beam. Issho, however, was standing some yards away unharmed. Galacta Knight sent more light swords at him.

 ***Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank!Clink!Clank! Clink!Clank!***

Issho destroyed them all and charged at Galacta Knight again. Galacta Knight surrounded Issho with light swords and…

 ***Kaboom!***

He detonated all of them. He then looked up in astonishment. There was Issho above him. He sent more swords flying at him as Issho fell towards him. Issho dodged all of them and…

 ***Slash!***

Issho slashed Galacta Knight. A huge bloody gash appeared on Galacta Knight's chest. Issho, using his free hand punched Galacta Knight's face. There was the sound of a crack and Galacta Knight's mask fell off. Issho widened his eyes in astonishment. Galacta Knight had the face of a woman.

'Why does his face look like a woman? Wait a minute…' Issho thought. He looked at Galacta Knight's body again and found female features.

'Oh my god, he is a woman! Or should I say SHE.' Issho thought.

Galacta Knight flapped her wings and she disappeared. The armor on Issho's body disappeared and Fi turned back into her human form.

"Issho!/Issho-kun!/Issho-chan!/Issho-senpai!" his team shouted. They ran to Issho and hugged him from all sides.

"That was awesome!" Kiba said.

"How did you do that?" Shirone asked.

"It's something I used to do back in my days as a swordsman." Issho said sheepishly.

"You were a swordsman?" Nami asked to which Issho nodded.

"Now, let's go home."

* * *

 **OHHHHH! It's finally done! And let me get some things out of the way. That blue-haired girl from a few chapters ago is Fi from** _ **Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword**_ **. I gave her more human-like appearance. And Galacta Knight is from** _ **Kirby**_ **. And yes I made her a girl. Don't worry you haven't seen the last of Galacta Knight. Until the next chapter! See ya! :P**


End file.
